You're On!
by XxXLiveForTheMusicXxX
Summary: It is spring break of junior year and the wasabi warriors go to cabin. There they will have a friendly competition of girls vs boys. Who will win? Kick, Millie, and jika. Mostly Kick. Kinda OOC. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I started this on YouTube but I didn't like it. So, in this story instead of Jasmine and Alex, their will be Mika. Plus no Eddie sorry for Eddie fans. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

It was a normal beautiful Friday in sunny Seaford. Of course being 16 the six teens are stuck in school. Not for long thought because it was the last day of school before spring break.

Kim, Mika, Jack, and Jerry were in their last period which was Social Studies. Mrs. Bern being old and a grumpy man, was sleeping. Jack and Kim were making out and so we're Mika and Jerry. The bell rang which told the day was finally up.

Everyone met up at Kim's locker. They were asking each other what they will be doing over spring break, but none of them had a clue what they wanted to do.

"Why don't we spend it together." said Kim. Everyone else agrees with Kim because it sounded fun.

~~~ LINE BREAK~~~

After school everyone went to the dojo. Rudy being the man-child he is was running around the dojo screaming.

"Rudy did Tip-Tip finally give birth?" exclaimed Mika. Rudy screeched to a halt like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Wait Tip-Tip is pregnant?" exclaimed a very excited Rudy. "Never mind, Bethany is letting us use her cabin by the lake. Isn't this so cool."

Everyone agreed with it and went home to pack. They all went to sleep, dreaming about the cabin.

* * *

**Told you guys it would suck. Anyway I would love to see what you guys think. Please review.**

**~ Live For The Music**


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise!

**Hey guys. Sorry the last on was so short I was sick and still and but I want to make it** **longer this time. So, here we go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe that I will be spending two weeks with my friends at a beautiful cabin. Plus it is near a lake, which is awesome because I love swimming. My mom normally calls me a fish. Getting off topic.

Anyways, I was finishing my packing and double checking everything because trust me I will leave something behind. When, I got a text from the best boyfriend that ever existed.

(Kim=normal/ Jack=bold)

**Hey baby. Are you excited about spring break?**

Of course I am I get to spend it with you, the guys, and my girls.

**Good well Rudy said to be at the dojo at 5:00 am.**

Why so early?

**No clue. I got to go. I love you.**

Love you too. Bye.

And that is what most of our text messages are like we talk then say one of us hav to go say I love you blah blah blah.

Well since I have to get up so early might as well go to bed right now.

I go to my closet and get changed. Then, go to the bathroom and do that stuff, finally go to my queen sized bed and fall into a deep slumber. Dreaming about Jack.

~~The Next Day~~

**Nobody's POV**

At 5:30 am, everyone was in the RV they rented. Why so late, you may ask, Jerry was late . No surprise there right.

Right now they were almost there and Jerry was asking are we there yet, over and over and over again. Kim being Kim screamed at him to shut up.

"How big is the house, Rudy?" asked Milton and Julie at the same time. Rudy shrugged all he knew was that him and Bethany will be watching over the teens and the girls will have a dorm room and the boys will have a dorm room. He forgot to tell them that this is not just any vacation.

Once they got there, all they could say was wow. They place was like a mansion. It was 4 stories high and had a formal dinning room with 8 chairs and a chandelier. Then, there was a huge kitchen with a island in the middle and stainless steel appliances. A living room with a plasma screen tv, a sectional, and loveseat. There was a hallway connected to the living room the first room was a half bath, then the was an indoor pool, lastly there was a movie room. On the second floor was a dojo, Bethany and Rudy's room and a baby room? Then, there was a huge bathroom. The third floor had the dorms. The girls dorm had one built in bunk bed and a full bed on the other side ,the walls were white and there was 3 huge closets with a cushioned coffee table in the middle of the room, each bed had a pillow with their initial. Kim got the big bed, Julie got the bottom bunk, and Mika got the top bunk. The boys' dorm was the complete opposite, the walls were a type of burgundy, lol the girls room it had one built in bunk bed and a full single bed with three small closets. The boys got to pick their beds though, Jack called dibs on the full, Milton was scared on heights so he got the bottom bunk and Jerry liked jumping off the top bunk so he got that one. The bunks had a tv in the wall on the opposite side of the head board and Jack had a tv pop out of the foot board. On the entering of the room had a plasma screen tv and a couch. on the third floor there was also two full bathrooms that were huge. The girls had a bathroom and the boys had one. The boys' bathroom was painted blue and white, while the girls were pink and white. The boys had a normal full bathroom with a a tub, shower, toilet, sink and closet for towels. While the girls had a separate bath tub and shower, a toilet, a makeup vanity, a sink, and a closet for towels.

They all came back to the first floor because Rudy wanted to talk to them.

"Ok guys, remember how I told you that you were going to have a lot of fun. Well what I meant by that was that you are going to have a girl vs boy friendly competition. SURPRISE!" said Rudy.

* * *

**There you you go. I had fun writing this chapter and I am sorry if this one is short too but I found out I have swimmers ear, which I also had two tears ago and was in so much pain I will try to update everyday but I might not have so much luck. Anyways hope you guys liked it. And please R&R!**

**~LiveForMusic**


	3. Chapter 3: SHOPPING and The Lake!

**Hey y'all! I am so sorry. I just moved back to the USA! Ah, home sweet home. I am so happy long trip from Paris. Finally unpacked helped some old friends move too. So, I was very busy. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Though I had a dream last night that I did.**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

**…**

"WHAT?" said everyone except Jerry. He was confused as usual.

"Wait, I'm confused." said Jerry. Me and Jack at the same time slapped Jerry's head a nd our hands touched. I blushed and Jack smirked. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"After this, do you want to go to my dorm and you know." He winked at me after he said that. My eyes widened and I rapidly shook my head no. He started laughing and I finally realized it was a joke.

"What is the prize at the end?" asked a very excited Mika. I started wondering the same thing. Everyone else agreed.

"Well, the prize is a gift card for $100 for each person on the team. What do you guys think? Will you do it?" He sounded excited and like he really wanted us to do it. The first one to step up was Julie. Then Milton, then Mika, then Jack, then me, and Jerry was still confused. So, I went up to him and pulled in by the ear to the line.

"Great, thank you guys so much. This is going to be so fun , I promise." said Bethany. "By the way, Rudy. Yeah, I'm pregnant. Please don't faint." Everyone's eyes widen and Rudy almost passes out but he gains coniousness back very easily. He keep opening and closing his mouth so hee kind of looked like a fish. Jerry started laughing. So, I guess he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. Which is a big surprise because he never thinks.

"Yo, Rudy, you look like a fish it's hilarious." He started laughing harder. Then Jack started laughing but to shut him up I started kissing him. Him being Jack made it into a make out session. Everyone ewed and said to 'get a room' we keep kissing.

Jack stopped for a second and said, "Oh, we will." I started laughing at their faces. Then, I realized what he said. My eyes widened and I ran away screaming I am not going to do that. Unfortunately , Jack caught up to me and picked me up and spun me around.

He whispered in my ear," You do know I was just kidding. Right?" I nodded and sighed with relief. Rudy came into the room and yelled in our ears.

"EVERYBODY, MAIL IS HERE!" We were all holding our ears and probably thinking the same thing. Rudy dropped the mail on the table and said that us girls should go first. I went through that stack and screamed. Why you may ask? Well, apparently my cousin Iva is having her wedding a place very close to here and asked us to attend. Everyone looked at me weird after I screamed .

I said,"We MY friends are going to a wedding." The girls screamed, while the boys groaned. The girls were saying the same thing over and over again. "When is the wedding?" The answer was today at 7:00 and it was 12:30. They screamed again and started freaking out. Knowing Julie, she loves doing makeup, and Mika likes doing hair, personally I like doing the outfit so we were a perfect little group.

LO"Hey, Rudy. Can we borrow some money?" Asked Mika. We knew he would probably say no, so we did our best piggy dog eyes. Rudy finally gave in and gave us $200 each. We hugged him and thanked him. We all asked one of the boys to drive us. Jack and Jerry said that they'd rather be caught dead, and Milton said yes immediately.

* * *

**At a nearby David's Bridal**

The dresses here are so pretty. I wish I could take every single one but I can't. Boo! I am sad now but oh well, I'll just have to suck it up. The girls alreadY found their dresses, but I haven't found mine. I feel like every single one looks bad on me. Milton and the girls told me I looked very pretty. I hope I find one I like soon. I really want to look good for my cousins wedding.

I looked a little more and found almost the perfect dress, I just hope it looks good on me. I commentator to try it on. I ran straight to the fitting room and put it on. Once I was done, I came out and all they could say was "WOW!" I looked down and knew it was perfect.

* * *

**Back at the Cabin**

Once we were done paying, we went back to the cabin. Jack and Jerry asked how the shopping went and we said great. They wanted to see our dresses but we said "Nope, you will just have to wait." I think that made them sad. Rudy came out really excites about something.

"Hey Rudy, what has got your panties all tied up?" Said Mika. Apparently Rudy didn't hear because he kept screaming and dancing around the living room. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. At least I got him out of him trance. " Ok, I'm gonna ask you one last time. What has got your panties all tied up?" Asked Mika for the second time.

"Ok today is your first competition. And it involves the lake. Go and get into your bathing suits on." Said Rudy.

~TIME SKIP~

We finished getting ready and went down to the lake to see Rudy and the boys in a circle talking. I cleared my throat and the boys and Rudy turned around and their jaws dropped and so did ours. Jack looked hot shirtless. I bet the girls are thinking the same thing. I couldn't wait to get my hands on those abs and just him. Can't wait for this competition.

* * *

**Ok guys, that took me three weeks to write. Again, sorry for the longest wait ever hear is the links for the dress and girls swim suits.**

**Kim's dress: best_prom_dress_ever/set?id=92580379**

**Kim's swim suit: blue/set?id=93204242**

**Mika's dress: luv_purple/set?id=92583854**

**Mika's swim suit: purple_beach/set?id=93205611**

**Julie's dress: pink_prom_dress/set?id=92581622**

**Julie's swim suit: pink/set?id=91309782**

**Hope you guys check them out and if you have a polyvore account then please follow me and tell me if you read my story and I will follow you. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter will try to update either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Bye, LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**~ Live For Music**


End file.
